A urinal, often installed for efficiency when compared to a general purpose toilet, is a sanitary plumbing fixture commonly located in male restrooms. The use of a urinal, in comparison to a general purpose toilet, is often more convenient for a user due to the absence of additional doors and locks. As an added convenience, urinals do not require a user to turn up a seat prior to use, which is both convenient and generally more sanitary than the toilet. Moreover, urinals occupy less space and consume less water per flush, or possibly no water at all, than a toilet which requires flushing.
Devices designed to be placed within urinals are well-known. For example, urinals found in public restrooms often have a plastic mesh guard to prevent large debris from entering the drain. Unfortunately, such plastic mesh guards fail to reduce or prevent the splashing of urine onto the user. In fact, such plastic mesh guards may actually increase the risk of the user being splashed by the urine as the urine ricochets from the plastic mesh guard. Moreover, these plastic mesh guards do not prevent the splashing of urine that is directed towards the back wall of the urinal.
Other known devices designed to be placed within urinals, often referred to as urinal screens or occasionally as urinal mats, are sized and shaped to cover either the urinal's back wall or the drain. Such urinal screens do not allow the user the option of covering both the back wall and the drain to prevent the urine from splashing onto the user from a maximum surface area of the urinal. Moreover, some urinal screens are made of a rigid material that may fail to conform to the various sizes and shapes of urinals.
Additional known devices designed for placement within a urinal often include protrusions that are densely compacted together, preventing a urine stream from flowing in a vertical direction toward the urinal screen. In this vein, such devices rely on the protrusions to break up the urine stream, leaving urine deposited on the protrusions, resulting in an unpleasant odor and the need for increased cleaning frequency of the device. Moreover, many urinal screens include urinal cakes or deodorizers which require costly and frequent replacement.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.